Amor a la Mexicana
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Tequila, música, mujeres, caballos y un amor sin limites son la vida de un extranjero en tierras mexicanas... Beso! un beso y un golpe (auch) la triste confesion de Hiromi Li... ¿Por que la besaste papa?
1. Capitulo uno

Tequila, música, mujeres, caballos y un amor sin limites son la vida de un extranjero en tierras mexicanas ¿Qué pasara cuando la sociedad que el abandono venga por el? ¿Podrá el amor por una mujer quitarle lo mujeriego a un hombre? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasara con el amor que ya ha jurado?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kas y a mi XD  
  
La historia se genera en México, en alguno de esos poblados del norte donde la gente todavía conserva sus raíces de la charreria, el fic es de Universo Alternativo y por eso no hay magia... deberán disculpar algunas cosas que no coincidan y ojala todo sea de su agrado... Review onegai!!!  
  
Los personajes no serán usados con fines de lucro, solo Hiromi y Tommy (Tom) son de mi propiedad y por tanto puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con sus pobrecitas almas jua jua jua jua (según risa maldita) y otros personajes mas, que nada tienen que ver con CCS también son míos.  
  
------------------- Amor a la mexicana -------------------  
  
En un restaurante un poco viejo, pero no por eso sin clientela, hay un hombre vestido de negro comiendo un plato típico de la región cuando un hombre gordo se sienta en su mesa  
  
-Ya lo encontré-  
  
-Perfecto-  
  
-Se encuentra en el poblado vecino, pero si te advierto que si te traes algo contra el pueblo entero se te echara encima y no duraras mucho con tu cabeza sobre tus hombros, el tipo es un verdadero pistolero-  
  
-Yo no vengo a hacerle daño a nadie, solo he venido por asuntos de negocios-  
  
-Entonces señor... con permiso-  
  
El hombre de negro se levanta y paga la cuenta, al salir un astra lo recoge en la puerta del restaurante y arranca de inmediato  
  
------  
  
-Hay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay-  
  
Se oía el grito de un charro en la cantina, además de la música proveniente de los mariachis  
  
-Échale mariachi-  
  
El tipo vestido con el clásico traje de charro pero todo desalineado trataba de caminar sin caer debido a la borrachera que se cargaba, pero no por eso dejaba la botella del tequila, un chico le toma del hombro y le ayuda a mantenerse en pie, pero en cuanto la música suena el tipo se le suela y se pone a cantar  
  
-Tus ojazos negros quisieran robar Y tu boca roja quisiera besar La luna te adora con raro brillar Y yo con el alma te vengo a cantar-  
  
El tipo se le acerca a una mujer de las que atendían en el lugar y le canta cerca del oído, luego continua con su canción  
  
-Te quiero besar, morena graciosa Quiero saborear la miel de tu boca Te quiero pedir mujer hechicera Que nuestra ilusión Que nuestra ilusión No sea pasajera-  
  
Luego se le acerca a otra chica de las mismas trabajadoras y se pone a decirle cosas muy cerca de su rostro, lo que causa el sonrojo de ella  
  
-Tus ojazos negros quisiera robar Y tu boca roja quisiera besar La luna te adora con raro brillar Y yo con el alma te vengo a cantar-  
  
Al final el tipo trae abrazando a dos viejas, una de cada lado y otra mas le acaricia la espalda  
  
-Te quiero besar, morena graciosa Quiero saborear la miel de tu boca Te quiero pedir mujer hechicera Que nuestra ilusión Que nuestra ilusión No sea pasajera-  
  
Al finalizar la canción el hombre ve que en una de las mesas un figura esta por caerse al suelo del sueño que se traía, el tipo miro el reloj y lo que pudo ver fueron las dos de la mañana, se levanto y cargo en brazos la menudita figura de la persona y salio de allí despidiéndose  
  
-Chamaco mi sombre(hip)ro-  
  
El mismo chico que intento ayudarle a ponerse en pie ahora toma su sombrero y sale corriendo para alcanzar a su patrón, este ya le esperaba y ambos se subieron al caballo, el tipo dejo que el chico le ayudara a subir, pero aun así no soltaba a la persona que traía en brazos  
  
-------  
  
La lluvia hacia malo el camino, parecía intransitable pero al fin habían llegado, justo cuando al lluvia comenzaba a ceder y a dejar mas enlodados los caminos, el conductor bajo corriendo del astra y toco al enorme portón de la hacienda  
  
-¿Quién llama?-  
  
-Buenas noches... nos hemos perdido y queríamos ver si nos podrían dar posada esta noche o por lo menos hasta que calme la lluvia-  
  
-Esperen-  
  
El chico logro oír como unas personas discutían del otro lado del portón, al final fue una mujer quien respondió  
  
-Por favor pasen, ahora les abrimos-  
  
El portón cedió a la cerradura y dejo entrar al vehículo con sus ocupantes, dejando ver a una señora que estaba de pie con una sonrisa y una toalla  
  
-Buenas noches mi nombre es...-  
  
-Ho hijo eso me lo dirás después, toma sécate que te constiparas-  
  
La señora le puso la toalla al hombre y ayudo con una sombrilla a que las demás personas salieran del vehículo, al final entraron en la sala donde la señora les sirvió café  
  
-Es el mejor café de la región... lo siembran en las tierras del patrón-  
  
-Gracias por acogernos aquí, esperamos no molestar-  
  
Una mujer de unos preciosos ojos verdes sonrió dulcemente ala señora de ojillos cafés...  
  
-Pero si aquí todos saben que en la casa del patrón siempre se trata de ayudar, además ustedes seguro lo han de conocer por que se le parecen mucho-  
  
Aquí el par de mujeres que acompañaban al chico de ojos azulados se miraron extrañadas... una de ellas solo se encogió de hombros y la otra con los ojos en un tono muy parecidos al del chico solo regreso a ver a su novio  
  
-Disculpe por no presentarnos... mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mis acompañantes: mi novia Tomoyo Didoji, Sakura Kinomoto y su hijo Akira-  
  
-Es un placer tenerlos aquí, mi nombre es Maria, pero aquí todos me dicen doña Mari o nana Mari como me llama el patrón, vengan los llevare a sus habitaciones-  
  
-------  
  
A Eriol y Akira les otorgaron una habitación cerca de la de las muchachas que se alistaron a dormir, cuando el reloj anuncio las dos de la mañana algo despertó a los extranjeros, un sonido de música y gritos  
  
-Hay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay-  
  
Los extraños salieron a los balcones, donde vieron a un hombre con sombrero y todo, sobre un caballo y con una mujer entre los brazos, parecía desmayada o quizás dormida, a su lado había otro hombre mas joven y estaba al tanto del primero ya que parecía borracho y sorprendía que se mantuviera sobre el caballo, el mariachi entro tocando su música y el tipo empezó a cantar con una voz inigualable  
  
-Aunque me cueste la vida Sigo buscando tu amor Te sigo amando, voy preguntando Dónde poderte encontrar  
  
Aunque vayas donde vayas Al fin del mundo me iré Para entregarte mi cariñito Porque nací para ti-  
  
El tipo mira todas las ventanas, donde las muchachas que trabajaban en el hacienda suspiraban a oírlo cantar, incluso Tomoyo y Sakura no pudieron evitar suspirar y luego sonrojarse al ver la reacción que el tipo había causado  
  
-Es mi amor tan sincero mi vida Ya tú ves la promesa que te hago Qué me importa llorar, qué me importa sufrir Si es que un día me dices que sí  
  
Aunque me cueste la vida Sigo buscando tu amor Te sigo amando, voy preguntando Dónde poderte encontrar  
  
Aunque me cueste la vida Sigo buscando tu amor Te sigo amando, voy preguntando Dónde poderte encontrar-  
  
El tipo ahora besa en al frente a la mujer que trae en brazos y que aun sigue sin despertar, luego la cubre de la lluvia contra su pecho como si el sombrero fuera un refugio y su pecho algo para darle calor  
  
-Aunque vayas donde vayas Al fin del mundo me iré Para entregarte mi cariñito Porque nací para ti  
  
Es mi amor tan sincero mi vida Ya tú ves la promesa que te hago Qué me importa llorar, qué me importa sufrir Si es que un día me dices que sí  
  
Aunque me cueste la vida Sigo buscando tu amor Te sigo amando, voy preguntando Dónde poderte encontrar-  
  
El mariachi se retiro y el tipo bajo como pudo del caballo y se metio sin soltar a la chica que se traía en brazos  
  
-¿Buena voz he?-  
  
-No importa su buena voz, no es propio despertar a la personas así-  
  
-Ho vamos Sakura no seas aguafiestas, el hombre canto muy bien, además yo creo que valió la pena pararse a verlo-  
  
-Tomoyo...-  
  
-Ya, ya, yo solo decía, el hombre parece traer cortitas a las chicas de aquí-  
  
-Yo me pregunto ¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer que se traía en brazos?-  
  
-No lo se, pero que rico cuando la estrujo contra su pecho-  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo tú tienes novio-  
  
-Si, pero yo solo aclaro que se veía bien, tu sabes que jamás me alejaría de Eriol por seguir a otro hombre-  
  
-Si, ¿Podemos irnos a dormir ya?-  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien-  
  
------  
  
A las siete ya toda la hacienda trabajaba, Sakura despertó a Tomoyo y al terminar de vestirse salieron a buscar a los chicos; Sakura lucia un pantalón en mezclilla en un tono rosita y una camisa de tela con bordado en tono blanco y los bordados eran pequeñas flores rosillas con unos botines, mientras Tomoyo lucia unos pantalones en azul mezclilla y una camiseta negra que resaltaba lo pálido de su piel, al doblar una esquina de la casa se encontraron con los chicos y bajaron a buscar a la mujer que los atendió cuando llegaron...  
  
-Buenos días ¿Han dormido bien?-  
  
-Ho, si muy bien señora, gracias-  
  
-Que bueno, el señor ya sabe de su estadía y ha pedido que les invite a desayunar con ellos-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Síganme por aquí por favor-  
  
-La verdad es que solo venimos de paso, estamos buscando a alguien-  
  
-Este lugar es grande, quizás aquí encuentren lo que buscan... pueden preguntarle al patrón-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Al llegar al comedor se toparon con que alguien ya estaba sentado...  
  
-Patrón, ellos son los visitantes-  
  
El hombre se pone en pie... dejando ver que era alto, sus cabellos castaños estaban revueltos y lucían muy bien, además de que tras esos mechones se escondían un par de ojos ambarinos que brillaron al notar a las mujeres que acompañaban al albino  
  
-Un gusto tenerlos en casa...-  
  
-Gracias por darnos alojamiento anoche, la lluvia no tenía el camino en buenas condiciones...-  
  
El hombre hizo ademán para que ellos tomaran asiento  
  
-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y ella es mi novia Tomoyo Didoji y su prima Sakura Kinomoto y el chico junto a ella es su hijo Akira-  
  
-Un placer... mi nombre es...-  
  
-Papa-  
  
Una chica de unos trece años brinca sobre el hombre de treinta, este le sujeta por la espalda y ella se aferra a su cuello con las manos y a su cintura con las piernas, piernas que denotaban gran condición física ya que lucían firmes y perfectas, y era imposible no verlas debido a que la chica traía puesta una faldilla sencilla pero con dos aberturas a los lados que el llegaban hasta las caderas y una blusa con un resortillo que se sostenía por los brazos dejando los hombros libres  
  
El hombre beso la frente de la chica y luego le bajo para que saludara, los presentes miraban a la niña atónitos, no solo por la forma en que había llegado, sino mas bien por la mirada que se cargaba, parecía muy segura de si misma y además tenia cierto aire de autoritarismo al estar erguida, aunque denotaban ciertos rasgos infantiles debido a la preadolescencia y uno que otro descuidado gesto de delicadeza se dejaba escapar en su rostro...  
  
-Muy buenos días-  
  
-Déjenme presentarles a mi hija Hiromi Li-  
  
-Es un placer señorita-  
  
La aludida solo inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo y miro a su papa, después realizo una mueca de molestia...  
  
-No me hablaste-  
  
-Estabas dormida... además fui a montar esta mañana y estabas demasiado cansada, no te quise despertar-  
  
El hombre acaricio los lacios cabellos azabaches de la chiquilla, estos al estar sueltos se movían con forme la mano del señor los dirigía, la verdad hacían un perfecto juego con sus ojos igualmente negros y su dorada piel, rasgos que no pasaron desapercibidos por cierto chico...  
  
-Lo siento aun no me presento, mi nombre es Shaoran Li y bienvenidos a la hacienda del manantial-  
  
A Eriol se le agrandaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre, iba a articular unas palabras, pero en ese momento Mari entro al comedor con los desayunos de todos  
  
-Ya esta listo-  
  
-Por favor desayunemos-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
AL estar desayunando Sakura y Tomoyo les contaban de su viaje, pero como Eriol les había pedido segundos antes, habían omitido el motivo de su visita diciendo que solo buscaban a alguien...  
  
Hiromi estaba incomoda, se sentía observada y lo dejaba saber al estar haciendo círculos en el vaso de jugo de naranja, cosa que Shaoran noto y vio como el jovencillo de unos dieciséis años miraba atento a su hija y ella no parecía cómoda  
  
-¿Cuántos años tiene Akira?-  
  
Shaoran sorprendió al chico con la pregunta sacándolo del trance que la dorada piel de la niña lo había metido...  
  
-Catorce ya cumplidos señor Li-  
  
-Ho, la pequeña Hiromi apenas cumplirá trece... la verdad creí a su hijo de dieciséis o más debido a la altura-  
  
-Heredo eso de su padre...-  
  
Sakura entro en la plática y miro orgullosa a su hijo... aunque el detalle de que se mencionara al padre del niño le incomodo, pero después de todo ella le había mencionado  
  
-Lo único que parece haber heredado suyo son sus ojos-  
  
-Si, pero sus ojos tienen un verde mas pálido que el de la señora-  
  
Akira se sonrojo ante el comentario de la pequeña niña...  
  
-Pues si...-  
  
-La linda Hiromi no parece tener muchos rasgos paternos-  
  
Shaoran capto el mensaje de Tomoyo y solo le sonrió a la niña mientras le miraba tomar un poco del jugo que le habían servido  
  
-Pues no lo se, lo único que se es que es la viva imagen de su mama-  
  
-¿Y la señora?-  
  
Sakura se preocupo al ver que habían comenzado a desayunar sin ella  
  
-Allí esta-  
  
Hiromi señalo a sus espaldas y todos levantaron la vista, se admiraron al notar por primera vez sobre una chimenea en la sala, la fotografía de una mujer de finos cabellos negros y preciosos ojos rubí  
  
-Meiling murió al nacer Hiromi-  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
-No se preocupe, mi papa ha sabido suplirla muy bien-  
  
-La verdad si es idéntica a su mama-  
  
-Si, lo único que no le herede fueron sus hermoso ojos, me fascinan como lucen en ella... supongo que no lucirían así en mi-  
  
-Apuesto a que si-  
  
Una vez terminaron de desayunar Hiromi se ofreció a mostrar la hacienda a sus invitados, mientras Shaoran y Eriol conversaban en el despacho del ambarino  
  
-Buenos días tequilera-  
  
Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos por igual camino hacia la niña y le saludo agitando sus cabellos azabache  
  
-El es tom...-  
  
-¿Tom?-  
  
-Es que no le gusta su nombre y dijo que tom estaba bien-  
  
Hiromi reía mientras el chico de catorce años le intentaba tapar la boca  
  
-Es la mano derecha de mi papa, nunca se le separa-  
  
-¿Dónde esta el patrón?-  
  
-Se encuentra ocupado con el señor Hiraguizawa-  
  
-¿Hira que?-  
  
-Es un apellido ingles... te explico luego... mejor acompáñanos a dar una vuelta a la hacienda-  
  
-Si-  
  
Así les mostraron todo el lugar incluyendo las caballerizas donde Hiromi se entretuvo acariciando a todo los caballos  
  
-Habrá una fiesta esta noche en la casa del presidente municipal, ¿Nos podrán acompañar?-  
  
-Pero no estamos invitados-  
  
-Si mi patrón se lo pide a don Juan seguro no hay problema-  
  
-Es el nombre del presidente, no hace mucho gano las elecciones y se supone que quiere ganarse a los prominentes del pueblo... mi papa dice que es un pobre diablo-  
  
-¿Pobre diablo?-  
  
Allí fue cuando Tom puso atención en el chico que los acompañaba, lucia muy bien arreglado con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones grises que hacían juego con sus mechones y sus pálidos ojos verdes, algo que pareció incomodarle  
  
-Es una expresión mexicana-  
  
-Me sorprende que manejen el español, siendo de Japón-  
  
-¿Cómo lo notaste?-  
  
-Conozco el asentó japonés, mi abuela vive en Hong Kong y la ultima vez que fuimos papa me llevo a conocer la torre de Tokio-  
  
-Vivíamos en un lugar muy cercano a la torre de Tokio, ahora vivimos en Illinois-  
  
-Ho, por cierto ¿A que han venido a México?-  
  
Tomoyo distrajo a la niña con una pregunta y a esta pareció olvidársele la pregunta  
  
-----  
  
-¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que me buscan?-  
  
-Así es, necesitan que vallas-  
  
-No iré, no me necesitan, he administrado esos negocios desde aquí los últimos trece años y no veo por que ahora devo regresar a verle las caras a todas esas gentes-  
  
-Por que la señora Ieran ha pedido tu presencia-  
  
-Esa es solo una excusa de ella... ya pronto se cumplirá mi fecha límite y por eso me quiere cerca...-  
  
-¿Fecha límite?-  
  
-Ho es algo de cuidado... bien, tendré que pensarlo-  
  
-Nos iremos en una semana-  
  
-Son invitados a quedarse ese tiempo, así me darás razón del asunto... yo devo de pensar muy bien que are-  
  
-No se por que creo que hay mas aquí, hay mas de lo que se me comunico-  
  
-Mucho... mucho mas, pero ahora quiero ordenar mis ideas, por cierto habrá una fiesta esta noche, quizás quieran acompañarnos-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-Bien, veras a Hiromi cantar-  
  
---------------  
  
Ho ya termine el primer capitulo, me ha gustado como quedo al fin, si supieran T.T tuve que escribirlo varias veces hasta que según yo quedara perfecto... pero me han encantado los resultados... ustedes no saben los planes que tengo para esta historia, solo lo averiguaran siguiendo la trama de la historia, por cierto, conocerán una faceta de Shaoran que nadie conocía ññ me pone de buenas pensar en eso y si quieren saber quien llego cantando a las dos de la mañana ya verán el próximo capitulo... jua jua jua jua (según risa maldita)  
  
Pues es todo, y onegai no olviden sus reviews!!!!  
  
L.Q.1. CH.  
  
Tsukilunita  
  
¡Las faltas de ortografía las patrocina el Osito Bimbo! 


	2. Capitulo dos

Je je trato de mantenerme en pie después de estas noches de desvelo y es que la verdad he pasado los últimos cinco días en el hospital a causa de una operación de mi tío y regreso a la una o dos de la mañana, después a la escuela y de allí me toca irme de regreso al hospital - estoy un poco cansada, pero el deber llama...  
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kas y a mi XD  
  
Los personajes no serán usados con fines de lucro, solo Hiromi, Akira y Tom... son de mi propiedad y por tanto puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con sus pobrecitas almas jua jua jua jua (según risa maldita) y otros personajes mas que nada tienen que ver con CCS también son míos.  
  
------------------- Amor a la mexicana -------------------  
  
Sakura salio de la habitación de la mano de su hijo, ella lucia un vestido rosa algo sencillo de finos tirantes y seda, mientras Akira lucia un pantalón blanco un saco del mismo color, pero con una camisa gris, se toparon en el pasillo con Tomoyo y Eriol, Tomoyo lucia un vestido largo en un tono azul oscuro, casi tanto como los misterioso ojos de su acompañante quien lucia un traje negro y una camisa blanca...  
  
Bajaron todos juntos y se toparon en la sala con un apuesto Li quien vestía con un traje café y una camisa en un tono verde seco... estaba de pie y saludo a ambas chicas con un beso en la mano y les entrego una rosa, cosa que no agrado ni a Eriol ni a Akira...  
  
-Solo falta la tequilera señor-  
  
Tom se encontraba a un lado del patrón, luciendo un pantalón crema y una camisa blanca con bordados apenas perceptibles a los ojos  
  
En ese momento bajo la chiquilla luciendo un vestido en un tono granate que se amarraba en su cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto, pese a su corta edad ya se le podía distinguir su cuerpo que se intentaba formar, sus cabellos estaban sujetados en un moño alto del cual salían algunos cachos y se sujetaban tras la oreja de la de mirada azabache...  
  
Shaoran le tomo del hombro y luego le cedió el brazo para caminar a su lado...  
  
-Gracias-  
  
------  
  
La casa donde esa noche se reunía toda la gente importante del pueblo parecía un palacio, con los mejores adornos, la más exquisita comida, la mejor música y la mejor compañía según el recientemente electo presidente municipal  
  
-Li-  
  
El hombre saludo con un abrazo al castaño de piel tostada y luego deposito un beso en la mano de su pequeña hija que no lo recibió de buena manera y dejo ver su actitud con una mueca  
  
-Mira ellos son de quienes te hable-  
  
-Ha... las personas que vienen de otro continente-  
  
-De este mismo en realidad... hace mucho que ninguno de nosotros regresa a su casa... mi nombre es Hiraguizawa Eriol-  
  
Mientras ellos se presentaban Hiromi que se mantenía de pie junto a Tom solo le sonreía a un par de chicos mayores que le habían estado observando desde que había llegado  
  
-¿Te gusta el hijo del presidente?-  
  
-Claro que no...- Hiromi le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta –Pero no puedo evitar gustarle yo... tu sabes... es algo que herede-  
  
-Si, por cierto ¿No se va a cambiar tu papa?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Hiromi susurro algo cerca de los oídos de Shaoran a lo que el asintió y luego salieron lo tres (Con el chamaco ese) rumbo a las escaleras arriba... después de un rato entro el mariachi y empezó a sonar la música...  
  
De las escaleras bajo la preciosa Hiromi con unos shorts bien ceñidos a su cuerpecito y una blusa con un chaleco, parecía el atuendo mas moderno para un charro... para una mujer... entonces al sonido de la música la niña empezó a avanzar en medio de la pista...  
  
-Borrachita de tequila llevo siem(hip)pre el al(hip)ma mia Para ver si se mejora de esta cruel (hip) melancolía Hayyyyyy por ese querer pos que le e de hacer Si el destino me lo dio fue para siempre (hip) padecer-  
  
La chica se le acerco a Sakura y bailo allí frente a ella...  
  
-Échele, échele que se oiga bonito-  
  
Para Akira era extraño ver a una niña tan interesante, la había conocido esa mañana y parecía ser muy linda... pero ahora estaba sumergido viendo como sus caderas se movían con la música  
  
-Como buena mexicana sufriré (hip) dolor (hip) tranquila Al fin y al cabo mañana tendré un trago... de tequila Hayyyyyy por ese querer pos que le e de hacer Aunque me aya traicionado no lo puedo aborrecer-  
  
Los mismo chicos que le sonrieron cuando llego ahora le estaban observando detenidamente y cuchicheaban cosas entre si  
  
-Me llaman la tequilera como si (hip) fuera (hip) de pila Por que a mi me bautizaron con trago de tequila Hayyyyyy ya me voy mejor ¿por que aguardo aquí? Dizque por la borrachera dicen todo... lo... perdí...-  
  
La chica se quita el sombrero y se sienta en una silla junto a Tom quien le aplaudía sonriente  
  
-Su padre me dijo que cantaría... pero nunca me dijo que lo hacia tan bien señorita Li-  
  
-Hiromi por favor Eriol... je je papa suele exagerar, la verdad yo no lo hago mejor que el... ahora vera-  
  
El mariachi siguió tocando, varios se pusieron a bailar, mientras las muchachas se amontonaban en al orilla de la pista tratando de ver que pasaba  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
  
-Nada... es solo que esperan a su aventurero-  
  
La música empezó a sonar en un ritmo pegajosito... y de arriba bajo Shaoran con un traje de charro en color blanco y empezaba a cantar  
  
-Abusadas mamacitas que ya llegó su aventurero... Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la  
  
Yo soy el aventurero, El mundo me importa poco Cuando una mujer me gusta, Me gusta a pesar de todo.-  
  
Shaoran tomo por la cintura a una de las chicas y empezó a bailar mientras los mariachis le hacían el coro y Hiromi se subía a cambiar la ropa...  
  
-Me gustan...: Las altas y las chaparritas, Las flacas, las gordas y las chiquitinas, Solteras y viudas y divorciaditas, Me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas.-  
  
Con forme describía alas mujeres señalaba y guiñaba a todas las presentes  
  
-Y por eso digo así cantando con mi canción, Yo soy el aventurero... puritito corazón Verda' de Dios que si compadrito...  
  
Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la-  
  
Después miro a Sakura y le barrió con una mirada, cosa que helo la sangre de la japonesa...  
  
-El mundo me importa poco, Y hago de mi lo que quiero Soy honrado buen amigo, Vacilador más sincero.  
  
Yo juego baraja y se parrandear, Lo mismo les tomo tequila o mezcal, Yo le 'ntro al pulquito, también al champagne Lo mismo les bailo que tango que un vals Lo mismo un jarabe que algún cha cha cha... También bailo brake... Y hasta lo que no han inventado compadre.  
  
Yo soy el aventurero y a mis suegras les respondo: Que si traen a sus hijitas, me las cuiden o no respondo... Verda' de Dios que no... Yo agarro parejo, parejo, parejo Compadrito...!!  
  
Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la-  
  
Hiromi bajo y Shaoran le tomo de la mano, entonces bailaron por un rato y después el le llevo a sentar frente a donde estaba de pie  
  
-Yo soy el aventurero, El mundo me importa poco Cuando una mujer me gusta, Me gusta a pesar de todo  
  
Me gustan...: Las altas y las chaparritas, Las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas, Solteras y viudas y divorciaditas, Me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas; Me gustan las suegras que no son celosas, Me encantan las chatas poco resbalosas Que tengan mamases muy buenas señoras, Me encantas las gordas re te' jaladoras Que tengan hermanos que no sean celosos, Que tengan sus novios caras de babosos, Me encanta la vida, me gusta el amor Soy aventurero re vacilador-  
  
Las chicas se derretían con tan solo verle el traje ajustado al cuerpo y lo que mas sobresalía eran sus... ojos (NA: Quien conozca a pedro Fernández y le aya visto su traje blanco sabrá que lo que mas llama la atención son sus... ojos)  
  
-Y por eso tengo el alma de trovador y bohemio... Yo soy el aventurero, buenas tardes y ahí nos vemos  
  
Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la Aventurero yo soy...!!!-  
  
Las chicas apenas el término de cantar prácticamente se le subieron en cima y le pedían una pieza  
  
-Tranquilas mis choreadas que pa' todas hay-  
  
Shaoran empezó a bailar con las chicas, Sakura se puso a platicar con Tomoyo  
  
-Ya se quien nos despertó anoche-  
  
-Pero si canta muy bien, además mira como trae a las chicas esas-  
  
-Es por que se dejan engañar por una bonita voz y mucho dinero, te aseguro que mas de la mitad de ellas ni siquiera sabe cuan importante es ese hombre-  
  
-Si, igual da, nos iremos pronto y se ira con nosotras, no te celes ya pronto lo alejaras de todas ellas-  
  
-¿Celosa yo?, por favor... recuerda que yo ya no me puedo enamorar nunca mas-  
  
-Eso dices, pero no me sorprendería que el aventurero te atrapara-  
  
-¿Por qué siempre tratas de empatarme con el primer hombre que se te cruza en frente?-  
  
-No lo se, quizás por que no te quiero ver sola-  
  
-No lo estoy, Akira esta con migo-  
  
-El ya pronto dejara de ser una adolescente, se casara, y te dejara sola nuevamente ¿y entonces?-  
  
-¿Entonces que?-  
  
-¿Qué pasara entonces?-  
  
-Pues... escribiré un libro sobre lo hermosa que es la soledad-  
  
------  
  
Akira se acerca disimuladamente a Hiromi quien se encuentra encantada observando a su papa bailar con una y con otra, tal pareciera que el comportamiento del hombre ni le inmuta a la chiquilla, incluso parece orgullosa de que su padre sea un... mujeriego (Perdón pero es la verdad)  
  
-¿Así que la tequilera?-  
  
-Ho, si, esa fue la primer canción que me aprendí y a papa le gusto como la cante, así que el me puso tequilera-  
  
-Me gusto tu traje-  
  
-¿Cuál de los dos?-  
  
-Mmm el de charro fue muy lindo, pero este en color granate simplemente es tu color-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
En ese momento un chico de castaños oscuro, pero con algunos mechones cobrizos se acerco a la dulce Hiromi y le puso una mano en el hombro, a lo que la niña con cuidado de no tener contacto con esa mano la retiro repulsivamente  
  
-Hiromi preciosa ¿No nos presentas?-  
  
-¿Tengo por que?-  
  
-Hola mucho gusto... mi nombre es Juan Morales- (Lo se, lo se, no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD)  
  
-Akira Tsukishiro-  
  
-Mira Akira no te debes juntar mucho con este hombre, es hijo de Maria morales-  
  
Hiromi no pudo contener la risa y Juan solo hizo un gesto de enojo, pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro y se inclino a quedar frente a Hiromi que por su edad era menor a el, teniendo ella trece y el diecisiete  
  
-¿Sabe bailar tu amiguito?-  
  
-Conocerá algún baile de su lugar de origen... no creo que sepa zapatear ¿A ti que te importa?-  
  
-Bueno, como no creo que la puedas sacar a bailar...-  
  
En ese momento llego Tom quien pidió una pieza a Hiromi, antes de que el tipo pudiera decir nada Hiromi ya estaba en la pista  
  
-Creo que no podrá bailar con ella señor- Akira solo sonrió al ver la cara del aludido  
  
-Creo que tu tampoco-  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quisiera bailar con esa niña?... yo solo trataba de mantener una conversación-  
  
Al terminar de bailar con las muchachas Shaoran acalorado se fue a sentar y una vez terminada la pieza Hiromi le llevo una charolilla a Shaoran, con siete vasillos chistosos según Sakura y un platillo con limones y el chico Tom traía una botella con un líquido transparente  
  
-Oh mi cura... ¿Eriol ha bebido Tequila?-  
  
-Temo que si... me ha parecido algo fuerte-  
  
Hiromi disimulo una risilla y puso las cosas en una mesilla  
  
-¿Señoritas ustedes han probado el delicioso tequila?-  
  
-No- ambas respondieron al unísono y vieron curiosas como Hiromi les servia un poco en los vasos  
  
-¿Tan poco?-  
  
Señalo Akira al ver el poco contenido de los vasos de su mama y su tía  
  
-Hiromi sírvele al chico para que vea por que ellos deben tomar tan poco-  
  
Hirmo le cedió a Akira un vasillo con la mitad lleno de tequila y le dio una rodaja de limón con sal  
  
-Le tomas rápido y luego chupas el limón-  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron lo que Hiromi le había dicho a Akira y Tomoyo por poco escupe el licor en al cara de su prometido, en cambio Sakura quien lo había pasado de golpe sentía una quemazón en su garganta  
  
-Tu turno-  
  
Hirmo señalo al chico y este repitiendo a Sakura hizo lo mismo, solo que al ser mas poco el sentimiento fue menor  
  
-Ja ja papa ¿Y tu como aprendiste a tomar tequila?-  
  
-Ha, tú me obligaste, no te soportaba llorando y me embriagaba con tequila, después fue fácil-  
  
-Chistoso-  
  
A la niña se le borro al sonrisa del rostro y fingió enfado, tomándose el tequila de un trago y chupando su limón todo fue como si nada se hubiera tomado, igual Tom y Shaoran quienes repitieron el trago  
  
-Señorita Sakura ¿Baila?-  
  
-Temo que no se bailar esta música-  
  
-Yo le enseño-  
  
Shaoran no dejo que Sakura articulara palabra y le arrastro en al pista, mostrándole los pasos clave ella domino el baile como si le hubiera conocido de siempre...  
  
-¿Tsukishiro?-  
  
Por la mente de Hiromi paso el apellido un par de veces y luego se olvido del asunto, la fiesta aun estaba en su apogeo y no pensaba pasarla sentada toda la noche, así de un golpe se levanto y ella misma fue a sacar a bailar a un niño de unos doce años que se ruborizo con la sola presencia de la niña  
  
La fiesta había avanzado ya, algunos invitados que se pensaban ir sin embargo decidieron quedarse al ver a Hiromi platicar con los mariachis, seguramente otro numerito, nadie se quería perder de admirar la bella... de la voz de la hija de Li, así fue, pero en cuanto sonó la música Hirmo fue a parara su papa para que fuera el quien cantara, ya que todas las chicas insistían el simplemente no se hizo del rogar  
  
-Dicen que soy mujeriego No lo puedo remediar Por eso sufro y reniego pa'que lo voy a negar-  
  
Shaoran tomo a Tomoyo y empezó a bailar con ella ante la mirada celosa de su novio, después de besarle... la mano le regreso a su lugar  
  
-El matrimonio es tan bueno que remedia todo mal yo por las morenas peno y por las rubias igual-  
  
Después tomo a una rubia oxigenada y empezó a bailar con ella, Hiromi pareció molestarse con la elección del chino y al ver su cara Shaoran solo sonrió y soltó a al "rubia"  
  
-La nariz de una chatita es de fuego la señal a la hora de ir a la cita no deja ni respirar-  
  
Luego tomo a otra chica que venia de un color entre el verde limón y el amarillo canario, demasiado hasta para Li, le soltó y fue por otra mientras le cantaba al público  
  
-Si la chatita es trompuda para mi es monumental y así no me cabe duda que es producción nacional-  
  
Pero fue sorpresa para Hiromi que Shaoran sacara a bailar a Sakura y le cantara cerca del rostro, lo que causo la molestia de la chica...  
  
-Entre mis dulces amores uno vale mucho más quien me quiere sin rencores y me cuida en cantidad-  
  
Shaoran tomo una rosa de quien sabe donde y se la entrego a Hiromi, deposito un beso en sus mejillas y le cedió la mano cortésmente para bailar, ella olvidando su enojo sonrió y ambos bailaron al compás de la música  
  
-Una chamaca muy linda que no creo yo merecer con su corazón me brinda el más divino querer-  
  
Después de los aplausos la mayoría de los invitados se fueron y al ver Li a los extranjeros algo cansados decidió que ya era hora de dormir, cosa que a Tom y a Hirmo les extraño, pues según ellos "apenas era media noche"  
  
-----  
  
Je je capitulo terminado, esta medio cortito, pero es por las canciones, si alguien no entiende algunas palabras que me lo diga, o quizás las canciones no tengan sentido por que no las han oído, pero si las escucharan les gustarían tanto como a mi -  
  
Bueno ya descubrimos al verdadera identidad del padre de Akira, el próximo capitulo va a estar buenísimo...  
  
Pues es todo, y onegai no olviden sus reviews!!!!  
  
L.Q.1. CH.  
  
Tsukilunita  
  
¡Las faltas de ortografía las patrocina el Osito Bimbo!  
  
La verdad no tenia muchas ganas de escribir y por eso metí las canciones, al final creo que quedaron muy bien 


	3. Capitulo tres

Tequila, música, mujeres, caballos y un amor sin limites son la vida de un extranjero en tierras mexicanas ¿Qué pasara cuando la sociedad que el abandono venga por el? ¿Podrá el amor por una mujer quitarle lo mujeriego a un hombre? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasara con el amor que ya ha jurado?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD Defendiendo lo nuestro Kass!!!  
  
Con vacaciones ya listas, mi clausura de cursos en el cetis y un montón de lugares que visitar estas vacaciones, me presento a ustedes con el tercer capitulo...  
  
Los personajes no serán usados con fines de lucro, solo Hiromi, Akira y Tom... son de mi propiedad y por tanto puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con sus pobrecitas almas jua jua jua jua (según risa maldita) y otros personajes mas que nada tienen que ver con CCS también son míos.  
  
------------------- Amor a la mexicana -------------------  
  
Eriol abría lentamente sus ojos, habían estado hasta la una de la madrugada despiertos ¿Qué hora era?  
  
-Las siete-  
  
Refunfuño para luego levantarse gracias al ruido del jardín, eran las risas de los chicos  
  
-¿Cómo pueden aguantar tanto?-  
  
Entonces se asomo por el balcón del cuarto que compartía con Akira... se sorprendió al verlo sentado en una esquina del jardín observando a la graciosa Hiromi hacer suertes con la cuerda de lazar, entonces giro su atención al balcón de al lado donde Sakura descansaba su brazo izquierdo poniendo su atención en la niña, al igual que su hijo... luego salio Tomoyo cepillando sus mechones violáceos  
  
-----  
  
Hiromi brincaba a través de la reata que hacia un círculo según los movimientos de la muñeca...  
  
-Cuidado Tequilera, te puedes enredar sola-  
  
-No inventes Tom, no tengo seis años-  
  
Dicho esto la cuerda se enredo en el cuerpo de la niña (no pregunten como) y esta quedo imposibilitada  
  
-Cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo-  
  
-Cállate Tom, y mejor ven a desenredarme-  
  
El chiquillo se acerco a Hiromi con cara maliciosa y en su camino lleno una cubeta con agua de la fuente en medio del patio que era barrido por nana Mari  
  
-Ni te atrevas Tom-  
  
Hiromi miro suplicante a Akira y este se levanto para después coger otra cubeta con agua  
  
-Malditos, los dos sois unos malditos-  
  
-Si tú lo dices mi estimada Li-  
  
Akira dejo caer el agua sobre la niña y luego Tom hizo lo mismo, dejando a la azabache totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza  
  
-Cuando lo agarre-  
  
Pero la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar a un caballo cargando en el lomo semejante jinete, mas guapo no podía ser...  
  
-Ya estoy en casa-  
  
Shaoran no aguanto soltó una carcajada al ver a su linda azabache empapada y además amarrada como para secuestrarla  
  
-Shaoran Li, mejor que dejes de reír y me vengas a desatar-  
  
-¿Y donde quedo el papito de siempre?-  
  
-Que me vengas a desatar te he dicho-  
  
-Ya voy-  
  
Shaoran desata a Hiromi cuando estaba por lanzarse sobre ciertos chicos es sostenida por la cintura y acomodada en los brazos de Shaoran  
  
-¿Papa?- (sonrojada)  
  
Shaoran llevo a Hiromi hasta la fuente y allí le dejo caer saliendo un montón de agua, después de salir de la garganta de la niña un fuerte grito-  
  
-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja-  
  
Ninguno de los tres hombres aguanto la risa, desde el balcón Sakura observo a Hiromi salir corriendo detrás de los tres caballeros  
  
Al bajar Sakura casi se cae de espaldas y Eriol quedo con la boca abierta mientras Tomoyo tomaba una foto de l casa, estaba toda mojada por las huellas de los chicos, los muebles se habían salvado de pura casualidad y allí venían tres torbellinos que parecían niños de cinco años... al ir pasando Hiromi tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y Akira a Eriol, para después Tom jalar a Sakura pero ella simplemente se soltó de su mano sonriendo, el chico igual le sonrió y salio corriendo tras los demás, al final ya caminando venia Shaoran con cara derrotada y todo mojado, la camisa blanca estaba completamente pegada a su pecho y ni que decir de el resto de la ropa, sus desordenados mechones caían aun mas revueltos por su frente, se paro en medio de la sala y le dedico una coqueta sonrisa a Sakura  
  
-¿Le ganaron?-  
  
-Tres contra uno... no tenía posibilidades-  
  
-Puedo ver, señor Li, que es un excelente padre con su hija Hiromi y también veo que ella le aprecia-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Es mas pareciera que usted es el dueño de su completa devoción, es lo único que ansia ver por las mañanas y al parecer es usted el dueño de su joven corazón, seguro que le ama muchísimo-  
  
-Me azora, no lleva usted aquí más de dos noches y ya parece conocer a mi hija...-  
  
-Oh perdóneme-  
  
-Tutéame por favor-  
  
-Si, perdona Shaoran, no quería incomodarte con mi comentario, es solo que... no pude evitar notarlo, cualquiera se daría cuenta ya que la niña es algo difícil de ignorar-  
  
-Si, ella tiene el carácter de Meiling-  
  
-¿Su mama?-  
  
-Si, ella era igual, era un torbellino en la casa, jamás la paraba y nunca dejaba de hablar, incluso era difícil enojarse con ella por que a los tres minutos ya te estaba haciendo reír-  
  
-La recuerdas muy bien-  
  
-Si, ella murió cuando Hiromi nació, hace ya trece años, sin embargo quería demasiado a esa mujer, fue una de las pocas mujeres que influyeron tato en mi vida-  
  
-Supongo que si, te dio una hija maravillosa-  
  
Sakura miraba por el enorme ventanal a Hiromi jugando con Tomoyo y Tom y Akira escurriéndose al lado de Eriol  
  
-Oh no lo saben... creo que Eriol no mentía sobre su estadía aquí-  
  
-Según tengo entendido venimos por usted para que atienda los negocios de los emporios Li en Illinois-  
  
-Si- Shaoran baja la cabeza y luego sonríe al ver a su hija jugar como no le había visto en un buen tiempo –Ella es lo más importante en mi vida, es en la única mujer en la que pienso al acostarme y en la primera por la que ruego ver en las mañanas-  
  
-No parecía eso en la fiesta de anoche-  
  
-Eso es un simple juego, Hiromi sabe lo que significa para mi, se lo he dicho varias veces, además no puedo tomar en serio a una mujer que simplemente quiere pasar una noche de placer y ya, les doy lo que quieren pero aun no desisto de buscar alguien que me ayude con ella, creo que se le están pegando mis mañas-  
  
-Si, la vi bailar en la fiesta-  
  
-Es tradición del lugar, ella tiene una espectacular voz y además tiene ángel para esas cosas-  
  
-Me pregunto a quien se lo habrá heredado-  
  
-Oh no se preocupe, no fue a su mama, Meiling no tenia buen oído musical, mas bien todos huían cuando ella cantaba y cuando decidía hacer cosas dulces, era muy buena cocinando cualquier platillo, excepto los postres, siempre fue muy mala en eso-  
  
-Je je je-  
  
-En serio, una vez intento hacerme un pastel de cumpleaños cuando éramos niños, el resultado fue que pase los siguientes dos días en cama-  
  
-No lo imagino, Akira dice que cocino bien, la verdad es que el mejor hombre cocinero que conozco fue mi papa, era el mejor en al cocina, podía hacer de todo, cocinar, coser, enseñar, limpiar, era maravilloso, podía hacer cualquier manualidad, conocía muchas cosas y no era aburrido estar con el, creo que entiendo lo que Hiromi siente por ti-  
  
-Supongo, yo jamás tuve alguien a quien admirar así...-  
  
-Se te ve, pareces ser muy serio, pero cuando se te conoce eres... diferente, resultas ser todo lo contrario-  
  
-¿Es un cumplido?-  
  
Sakura le sonríe a Shao y camina hacia el comedor para sentarse, pero el piso esta muy mojado y se resbala, Shaoran al fin le sostiene para que no caiga, pero terminan con sus rostros muy cerca  
  
-Cuidado-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Ejem... ejem... ¿Interrumpo?  
  
Sakura se pone de mil colores al ver la comprometida posición en que se encontraba ya que Shaoran le tenia abrazada por al cintura y ella por su parte no soltaba el cuello del castaño...  
  
-No, tu papa me ayudo a que no cayera-  
  
-Mi padre tan acomedido- Hiromi hablo con tanto sarcasmo como agua tiene el mar (¿de donde salio eso? O.o?)  
  
Al fin Shaoran suelta a la japonesa con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro ¿Seria posible que también la japonesa cayera? Si era así no seria un problema, pero tampoco seria grosero con ella... le daría lo que ella pidiera como había dicho antes  
  
-Hiromi pide a nana Mari que limpie la sala, antes de que alguien se caiga-  
  
-Ya lo hice-  
  
-Bien-  
  
-Mejor te vas a cambiar papacito por que te vas a resfriar-  
  
-Si, con permiso Sakura-  
  
-Propio-  
  
Una vez Shaoran se hubo ido Hiromi se quedo viendo a Sakura con cierto recelo  
  
-Que conveniente que papa aya evitado que te cayeras-  
  
-Si, que oportuno-  
  
-No se que hagan ustedes aquí, pero lo que sea mejor que lo hagan rápido, aquí tu no eres la única que no puede evitar lo encantos de Shaoran... seria mejor que te alejaras de el cuando antes o será muy tarde-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-No creo que seas tan tonta como para no entenderme, pero igual da, como ya te dije aquí no eres la única...- Hiromi camina hacia las escaleras –Ni la mas bonita, he visto muchas bellezas pasar por los brazos de papa, no creas que eres algo especial por contonearte frente a el, como ya te dije no eres la primera, ni al ultima-  
  
-Valla con la niña, perdiste le respeto de hace unos días-  
  
-Perdona, no es falta de respeto, es lo que les digo a todas siempre... cuidado, el día que ese hombre encuentre a la mujer que el crea correcta todas se llevaran una gran decepción, yo se los digo para que no sufran a mi me da igual si se revuelcan o no-  
  
-Pero que cosas con tigo, no eres la mosquita muerta que pareces-  
  
-Las apariencias engañan-  
  
-No importa, no estoy interesada es tu papa si eso te hace sentir mejor-  
  
-Miénteme... o al menos inténtalo-  
  
Hiromi desaparece por las escaleras y Sakura se queda con cara enojada, pero un ruido le hace voltear para ver a Tomoyo desde una esquina grabando con cara ilusionada  
  
-¿T... Tomoyo?-  
  
-Hay Sakura se veían tan bien juntitos, lastima que la niña los interrumpió-  
  
-¿Desde cuando estas allí?-  
  
-Que importa... lo grave todo-  
  
-Y lo escuchaste todo... esa niña es algo grosera ¿he?-  
  
-Solo defiende lo que es suyo-  
  
-Supongo, pero debería defenderlo con alguien que este interesada en lo suyo-  
  
-Sakura, imagina que después de cuidar a Akira muchos años, un día una extraña entra a tu casa y se lo quiere llevar-  
  
-Eso es algo que pasara pronto, me devo de hacer a la idea de que algún día lo perderé y que no siempre será mío-  
  
-Si, creo que esa niña también tendrá que hacerse a la idea de lo mismo-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-Aun eres igual que cuando niñas-  
  
------  
  
Hiromi sube a su habitación hecha una fiera... se metió al baño y luego salio cambiada con un pantalón en overol y una blusilla rosita y dos coletas altas, se recostó sobre la cama y tomo una foto del buró, era Meiling embarazada sonriendo...  
  
-Mama, si no te hubieras ido nada de esto hubiera pasado-  
  
Entonces suena la puerta y Akira se asoma  
  
-Oye tu papa me dijo que me enseñarías toda la casa-  
  
Hiromi se limpia una pequeña lágrima y forzó una sonrisa  
  
-¿Estabas llorando?-  
  
-No, me estaba lavando los ojos de adentro pa fuera-  
  
-En serio niña-  
  
-Bueno, estas fotos, tenia polvo y me entro en los ojos-  
  
-Mentirosa-  
  
Akira se sienta en la cama de la chica y le sonríe...  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-  
  
-Pues no se tu, pero si yo viviera en un lugar como este y tu viera una casa como esta y un cuarto como este no lloraría mas que de alegría-  
  
-¿Dónde vives tú?-  
  
-Veras cuando yo vivía con papa y mama juntos vivíamos en una enorme casa en Tokio de Japón... pero luego con lo del divorcio... pues... nos mudamos a Illinois y ahora estamos en un piso en Chicago-  
  
-Valla-  
  
-Tu cuarto es dos veces más grande que el mío-  
  
-¿Tus papas están divorciados?-  
  
-Si, desde que tengo seis años-  
  
-Hace ocho años-  
  
-Si, valla, ya hace mucho tiempo-  
  
-¿Y lo ves seguido?-  
  
-No, mas bien no le he visto desde entonces, el se quedo en Tokio... con su... con su nueva pareja-  
  
-Oh, valla, lo siento, pero no debes ponerte triste, al menos tienes a tu mama y los dos están vivos-  
  
-Supongo, aunque mama a veces dice que ojala se muera ja ja pero solo lo dice cuando esta enojada-  
  
-Ja ja ja-  
  
-Yo no lloraría si tuviera un papa como el tuyo-  
  
-...-  
  
-Digo, míralo, el es charro, maneja los emporios Li que son internacionales desde México y además crió a una bebe el solo-  
  
-Si, es un súper hombre y quien se lo lleve se llevara el plato fuerte-  
  
-¿Por eso llorabas? ¿Alguien en al fiesta se le acerco mucho?-  
  
-¿Quién no se le acerco?-  
  
-Si, supongo que si-  
  
-Pero si, es por que se sumo una mas a la larga lista de las que no recibirán un regalo mío en navidad-  
  
-¿La lista negra?-  
  
-Algo así-  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-Vamos, te mostrare la casa-  
  
Hiromi se levanta y sale del cuarto seguida por Akira...  
  
-------  
  
19/06/2004 23:02:43  
  
Oh jo jo jo jo jo tercer capitulo terminado!  
  
Aquí esta la lista de las canciones por orden de aparición desde el primer capitulo:  
  
Serenata... por: Pedro Infante  
  
Aunque me cueste la vida... por: Pedro Infante  
  
La tequilera... Canción popular  
  
El aventurero... por: Pedro Fernández  
  
Dicen que soy mujeriego... por: Pedro Infante  
  
------  
  
OK termine con el capitulo al fin... je je salio todo en una noche, mañana me voy al cine otra vez, a ver cual veo...  
  
Ya vimos el verdadero carácter de Hiromi, la verdad es que se parece un poco al de la familia Li en general tiene tanto de Shaoran como de Meiling... (Lo siento Kass pero aun no te puedo decir que paso aquí... tendrás que esperar un poco más)  
  
¿Quieren saber la verdadera razón del divorcio de Sakura? ¿De donde salio Hiromi? ¿Algún día Tomoyo dejara de grabar a Sakura? Hiromi y Akira ¿Tienen un futuro juntos?  
  
Responderé esas y mas preguntas en los siguientes capítulos ññ  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Lady-SilverMoon14: Gracias, tu siempre me das ánimos, yo tmbn espero que el fic tenga éxito... je je espero que si lo logre, soy de México, pero no de los estados del norte así que no conozco muy bien esas tradiciones...  
  
Kassandra L. K: XD perdón, perdón, pero es que cuando escribo el capitulo se me olvida y cuando esta listo hay me da pereza ponerme a corregirlo para ver quien habla...  
  
¿Herejía? ¬¬ ¡YO NO SOY HEREJE! y te lo voy a demostrar... en algún capitulo que venga XD je je pero... (Tsuki se pone de pie y pone una mano sobre su corazón) ¡Juro ser leal a mis convicciones en el ET y sobre todo, juro defender, maltratar, pero siempre apoyar al SS!  
  
Oh sobre los ojos del tío ese... ejem veras, no son sus ojos exactamente... hay mas bien es su (Tsuki sonrojada) su... su... su... su... su retaguardia pues!!!! ¬¬ me hiciste decirlo y todo por que no te he visto en el Messenger!  
  
Ciakaira: OK gracias por la propuesta... ¿Por qué detecto cierta hostilidad hacia esta tía? Je je XD ¿si conocías las canciones? ¿Verdad que tan chulas?  
  
Gracias por tus ánimos... valla siempre estas aquí con tus reviews y te lo agradezco... ;; hay voy a llorara de alegría!  
  
Ghia-Hikari: OK gracias... lo voy a continuar con mucho empeño  
  
Pola: Gracias ññ pues veras no puedo responder a todas tus dudas ahora... pero ya respondí a dos la primera y la cuarta... je je si te das cuenta en la mayoría de mis fics marco como empieza el romance SS, en este lo deje fluir, Saku aun no confía mucho y Shao la quiere hacer caer ¿Podrá el SS salir victorioso? XD  
  
En la cuarta sobre alguien atraído hacia Sakura... veras no es necesario, ya tenemos a Hiromi que a partir de hoy no dejara que Saku se le acerque a Shao... je je como dijo Tomoyo debe cuidar lo suyo y sus palabras valen mucho en este fic, ya veras mas adelante por que...  
  
Itsuke: OK muchas gracias, ten por seguro que lo continuare!!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por todos sus ánimos, de verdad que me pone de buenas leer sus comentarios - gracias... oh por cierto para quien no lo aya visto en Susurros de la musa... Cerezo y Yo ya estrenamos Sis nueva... así es... nada mas y nada menos que la feminidad en el dueto de la muerte... kassandra L.K. (aplausos) pues si, me desbancaron de ser la segunda a ser la tercera por que la tía es mayor que Cerezo y por supuesto mayor que yo ¬¬ Bienvenida hermanita  
  
OK gracias por leer, yo se que les fascina... (Oh dios, corran aquí viene mi falta de modestia otra vez) nos veremos pronto en la próxima actualización  
  
Pues es todo, y onegai no olviden sus reviews!!!!  
  
L.Q.1. CH.  
  
Tsukilunita  
  
¡Las faltas de ortografía las patrocina el Osito Bimbo!  
  
-----  
  
"Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue" 


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**_ Amor a la mexicana   
  
Tsuki lunita_**

Tequila, música, mujeres, caballos y un amor sin limites son la vida de un extranjero en tierras mexicanas ¿Qué pasara cuando la sociedad que el abandono venga por el? ¿Podrá el amor por una mujer quitarle lo mujeriego a un hombre? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasara con el amor que ya ha jurado?   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD Defendiendo lo nuestro Kass!!!   
  
No se que me dio pero tenia muchas ganas de actualizar este fic… pues bien, lo are mientras tenga inspiración, dios mío dame inspiración, pero para continuar con Ladies Night no puedo continuar me voy a pique como el titanic… ayuda!!!!   
  
Los personajes no serán usados con fines de lucro, solo Hiromi, Akira y Tom… son de mi propiedad y por tanto puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con sus pobrecitas almas jua jua jua jua (según risa maldita) y otros personajes mas que nada tienen que ver con CCS también son míos. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Y esta es la biblioteca… es lo ultimo-   
  
-Tu casa es muy grande-   
  
-No es mía, era de una señora para la que papa trabajo cuando llego aquí, al morirse ella se lo dejo a papa-   
  
-Oye… ¿Quieres mostrarme los establos?-   
  
-Mejor te llevo a las pasturas… mi papa debe estar allí y seguro Tom también-   
  
-¿Dónde pastan las…?-   
  
-Es la vacada y allí cerca están los sementales, además es una hermosa vista-   
  
-Vamos pues-   
  
-¿Sabes montar?-   
  
-No-   
  
-Bueno, nos iremos en un solo caballo, vamos, le diré a uno de los señores que lo prepare-   
  
-Hiromi… dime una cosa ¿Tu tienes algo con?-   
  
-¿Algo? ¿Con?-   
  
-Algo como no se, algo mas que amistad con ese chico… Tom-   
  
-¿Tom?- Hiromi se pone rojita y baja la mirada… -Tom solo es mi hermanito mayor… no hay nada entre nosotros ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-   
  
-¿Por qué te pusiste roja?-   
  
-Es que nadie me había preguntado eso… ya saben que me parezco un poco a mi papa, pero jamás me había preguntado si tengo novio-   
  
Akira le sonríe, pero la niña le pone una mano en la frente acercándose demasiado según el chico -¿Te sientes mal? Estas rojo- Ahora sentía como las mejillas le ardían, la niña estaba demasiado cerca… podía sentir su respiración… bajo la cabeza a fin de quedar mas cerca aun, ya que el era demasiado alto para la estatura de ella… estaba por tomarle de la cintura y ella dio media vuelta en ese instante con cara de fingido enfado…   
  
(¿Quién dijo que solo Sakura era despistada?)   
  
-Aun no me has dicho por que me preguntaste eso… no me quieras esquivar el tema-   
  
-No… no era eso- Akira había recobrado al compostura e incluso el color de su rostro volvía a ser normal –Esque te pregunte por que siempre andan juntos-   
  
-Ya te lo dije le es mi hermanito mayor, me enseño a montar y a lazar a los becerros… además es la mano derecha de papa, tenemos solo una relación fraternal-   
  
-¿Entonces no tienes novio?-   
  
-No y ¿tu?-   
  
-Yo… no, veras no soy muy sociable en la escuela, siempre estoy en la sala de maestros ayudándoles o algo así-   
  
-Je je a mi todos los maestros me conocen… "Señorita Li compórtese"… "Hiromi Li mas vale que se siente"… "Li pase al frente"… "Señorita Hiromi salga del salón para que deje de hablar"… hay ya me traen de encargo-   
  
-Aun estas en la primaria verdad-   
  
-Si, este fue mi ultimo año, papa quiere que estudie la secundaria en la capital, pero no se, no me hallaría lejos de ese hombre, además necesita quien lo vigile, no puedo dejarlo solo-   
  
-Yo estudio en un colegio en Illinois… seguro estudiaras con migo aya, ya pase a octavo grado-   
  
-¿Cómo que estudiar en Chicago?-   
  
-Si, cuando tu papa se valla seguro te llevara con el-   
  
-¿Adonde se va a ir?-   
  
-Pues a eso vino el tío Eriol, tu papa debe atender los negocios en Chicago por orden de una tal Ieran-   
  
-Abuelita… aquí hay algo anormal, ella no pediría eso si no pasara algo importante-   
  
-¿Qué podría pasar?-   
  
-Claro mi cumpleaños… es por eso que me quiere con ella… devo decirle a mi papa-   
  
-¿Qué cosa?… explícame-   
  
-Luego, vamonos ahora-   
  
-------   
  
-¿Estas seguro Eriol?-   
  
-Si, por que Shaoran Li dijo que tenia una fecha limite para algo… sin embargo no quiso decirme para que, pero parece que la señora Ieran tienen algo que ver en esto-   
  
-Pues a nosotros nos convendría mucho que el representante y dueño de las acciones Li estuviera en Illinois-   
  
-Pues si Sakura tiene razón, pero… si el detesta tanto a los demás miembros de la junta no creo que acceda a ir-   
  
-Hay Tomoyo no seas pesimista, supongo que debe haber alguna otra razón-   
  
-¿Tú crees Sakura?-   
  
-Si, por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Li?-   
  
-Allí viene-   
  
Shaoran venia a caballo junto a otro hombre que al parecer venia tratando algunos asuntos con el, pero el ambarino parecía muy aburrido de tantas cosas que el decía el hombre   
  
-Por eso patrón si usted dejara la hacienda habría una gran perdida en cuanto a cosechas, es usted quien las vigila personalmente y ¿Qué aremos sin usted?-   
  
-Estoy seguro que bajo las órdenes de nana Mari y Tom todo se ara como yo quiero-   
  
-Patrón ¿Entonces si se va usted con esos extranjeros?-   
  
-No lo se aun, pero si al final me decido de buenas a primeras, mejor que deje todo arreglado-   
  
-Patrón, ¿Se llevaría usted a la niña Hiromi?-   
  
-Pues si, de todas formas yo tenía que salir en algún momento con ella, esto es solo un pretexto para ver a alguien-   
  
-Si la niña Hiromi se va mi niño Tom le va extrañar mucho-   
  
-Ellos dos se parecen mucho y se aprecian también, estoy seguro que Hiromi le extrañara, pero no te preocupes no pienso quedarme allí, hace trece años cuando llegue a México lo hice por que no quería ver a esos hipócritas que le lamían las botas a todo el que tuviera dinero, por eso no quiero durar mucho allá-   
  
-Entonces ¿piensa regresar?-   
  
-Claro-  
  
-Yo solo espero que no cambie de opinión-   
  
-¿Por que cambiaria de opinión?-   
  
-Pues a usted le gusta mucho agradar a las mujeres, quizás encuentre una por allá que logre hacerle quedar-   
  
-No lo creo, aquí tengo mujeres al por mayor-   
  
-Si, eso es algo que ya lo se-   
  
-Mire patrón… la vacada regresa de las pasturas-   
  
-Es muy temprano para eso-   
  
Tom venia sobre una de las vacas y arreaba a las demás (Eso me recuerda algo, se los cuento al final)   
  
-¿Qué paso Tom?-   
  
-Nada patrón, un semental se escapo y andaba corneándose a las vacas, me las traje, pero no encontré al toro-   
  
-Encierra a las vacas y te buscas un caballo, la vamos a buscar…-   
  
-¿Paso algo malo Shaoran?-   
  
-Se nos escapo un animal, mejor se van a la hacienda… o nos esperan con la vacada, ya regresamos-   
  
-Bueno-   
  
Eriol tomo a Tomoyo del brazo y junto con Sakura entraron a donde había una especia de encierro, lo que fuese una vieja casa ahora en ruinas…   
  
-----   
  
-¿Entonces es por eso que tu papa no quiere ir a Chicago?-   
  
-Si, por eso… el trato es hasta mis trece años, los cumpliré en unos días y es por eso que abuelita Ieran me mando llamar-   
  
-¿Quién lo diría?-   
  
-Sin embargo es obligatorio que yo valla, no entiendo así mi papa, no necesitamos su presencia ya que soy yo la que decidirá-   
  
-¿Por qué no vas solo tú?-   
  
-Eso es lo que le quería proponer a papa, sin embargo no se que hay, siento que esto no puede esperar, hay algo que no me huele bien-   
  
-¿Qué crees que sea?-   
  
-No lo se…-   
  
-Oye mi mama y mis tíos estarían con tu papa, dijo que les enseñaría las tierras de las pasturas…-   
  
Hiromi frena el caballo abruptamente y se queda en silencio con la cabeza baja   
  
-¿Qué pasa?-   
  
-Es que… creo que ya se cual era mi presentimiento-   
  
-¿A si?-   
  
-Si, por eso debemos apresurarnos, sujétate-   
  
Hiromi pone las manos de Akira en su cintura y hace que le abrase con fuerza, cosa que causa un grave sonrojo en el rostro del chico…   
  
-Ho!-   
  
La niña pica los costados del animal y este corre lo más rápido   
  
-Corre como el viento "Tiro al blanco"-   
  
-Eso sonó a frase pirateada de una película de Pixar-   
  
(Ji ji ahora sufro una demanda por esa frasecilla)   
  
-----   
  
Shaoran trotaba en el caballo lo más quedo que podía…   
  
-Patrón…-   
  
-Shh-   
  
-Pero patrón-   
  
-¿Qué quieres…?-   
  
-Patrón, uno de los hombres vio a la niña Hiromi sobre Tiro al blanco y además venia al muchacho que esta de visita en la hacienda-   
  
-¿Adonde iban?-   
  
-No lo se patrón, pero lo mas seguro es que vengan para acá-   
  
-Y con el toro suelto… ni modo… Tom quédate al mando, voy a tajar a esos dos-   
  
-Si patrón-   
  
-----   
  
-Akira… ¿Escuchas eso?-   
  
-Yo no oigo nada-   
  
-Exacto… aquí siempre se escucha al rebaño por que las pasturas están cerca… mira allí es el encierro-   
  
Hiromi brinca del caballo dejando a Akira sobre e animal…   
  
-Es extraño, a esta hora papa ya esta aquí-   
  
-Hiromi ¿¡Que es eso!?-   
  
Frente a la niña, como a unos quince metros estaba un enorme toro negro… mirando fijamente a los chicos   
  
-Un… un toro…-   
  
-Akira por acá-   
  
En el encierro estaba Eriol haciendo señas a los chicos…   
  
-El encierro esta mas lejos de lo que el toro esta de nosotros, sin embargo…-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
Hiromi le da una palmadita al caballo y este trota tranquilamente hacia Eriol…   
  
-Pero tu…-   
  
-Yo corro muy rápido-   
  
El toro empezó a rascar a tierra (ya saben como hace cuando va a atacar), Eriol subió a Tomoyo al caballo junto con Akira para que ambos huyeran si era necesario… Sakura por su parte miraba atenta cerca de la entrada del encierro… Hiromi vio una oportunidad de correr hacia el encierro y esconderse o subirse a un árbol…   
  
-Hiromi-   
  
Shaoran apareció en el caballo. Pero se detuvo al observar la tensa situación…   
  
Entonces si previo aviso la niña salio corriendo y la bestia detrás suyo, paso a un lado de Sakura y esta del miedo de ver semejante criatura venir hacia ella se quedo de pie, las piernas no le respondía y tenia un enorme grito ahogado en la garganta, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo siendo jalada por Hiromi   
  
-Corre, corre, corre, corre que nos alcanza-   
  
Sin embargo las puertas estaban cerradas y lo único que había a un lado era un árbol de manzanas que aun tenía su fruto verde y muy duro…   
  
-Papa-   
  
Entonces Shaoran lanzo dos disparos al aire y l abestia salio corriendo por otro lado   
  
-¿No pudo hacer eso antes?-   
  
-No pro que el toro correría hacia Hiromi-   
  
Sin embargo las chicas había subido a una rama demasiado alta y como ambas estaban sentadas en una sola esta se quebró cayendo ambas, pero Hiromi se alcanzo a agarrar de otra rama, no siendo así Sakura que cayo en el suelo inconsciente…   
  
-Sakura-   
  
Shaoran bajo del caballo y corrió a socorrerla… mientras Eriol y Tomoyo llegaban en el caballo   
  
-Despierte-   
  
El chino de piel tostada tenía a la mujer entre sus brazos y esta abrió los ojos despacio   
  
-¿Estas bien?-   
  
-Si, pero… es la segunda vez que me abrazas-   
  
Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír y acaricio la mejilla de la japonesa… mientras Tomoyo obligaba a Eriol que evitara que Akira se acercara a la pareja (el chico se había quedado atrás)…   
  
-Que caída-   
  
-¿Esta usted bien Li?-   
  
-Si, a mi no me paso nada-   
  
-Me alegro-   
  
Ambos estaban demasiado cerca… mucho… poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente… sin embargo ese beso se profundizo en segundos, para después ambos separarse para obtener algo de aire…   
  
Shaoran le sonríe a la japonesa de piel blanca y le ayuda a levantarse… depuse regresa el caballo y la sube… después reacciona y regresa a ver hacia el árbol   
  
-Hiromi ¿Tu estas bi…-   
  
Sin embargo Shaoran no termino de articular la frase cuando una manzana verde en su frente hizo que callara… el se encogió del dolor y se sostuvo al frente un momento, después volvió su vista molesta a la niña… pues era la primera vez que ella le golpeaba   
  
-Pero que demonios te pasa-   
  
Sin embargo al niña ya estaba en el suelo de pie y con una terrible cara de enfado… miraba a Shaoran seria y tenia la respiración agitada como si tratara de contenerse, entonces dio media vuelta y salio corriendo en dirección a las pasturas   
  
-¿Estas bien Shaoran?-   
  
-Si, fue un simple golpe, ¿Pero que le paso?-   
  
-Ni idea-   
  
Sakura solo miraba por donde Hiromi salir corriendo y bajo la cabeza, pero luego sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle…   
  
-¿Nos vamos?-   
  
-Aja…-   
  
------   
  
-Maldita vieja ¿Quién se cree?-   
  
Hiromi llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en su habitación, cuando escucho golpes en la puerta   
  
-Jovencita debemos hablar-   
  
-Habla con al puerta por que los oídos no escuchan-   
  
-Abre esa puerta Hiromi Li-   
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Por que yo te lo ordeno, abre de inmediato, te estoy esperando-   
  
-Pues espera sentado por que te vas a cansar-   
  
La niña prendió el radio y se metió a la ducha… Shaoran rendido se alejó de la puerta del cuarto y se encontró en el pasillo con Tomoyo   
  
-¿Esta usted bien?-   
  
-Si, fue un golpe… con una manzana-   
  
-No comprendo-   
  
-Olvídelo…-   
  
------   
  
La noche estaba avanzada ya… en el jardín se escuchaba una hermosa canción acompañada por el suave silbido del viento 

_-Anda ya, ven a mí,  
Conquistarte quiero yo.  
Juventud,  
Un misterio vas a descubrir.  
Todos quieren pronto vivir,  
Aventuras y algo más.  
Juventud,  
Conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.  
No trates de aparentar,  
Algo que no eres,  
Se esfumará la magia igual,  
Quiebra la ilusión.  
Atrévete a enfrentar,  
Salvaje y plenamente,  
El milagro de vivir.-_

-Que hermoso cantas-   
  
En la puerta del patio y vestida con un camisón lila que le llegaba a las rodillas se encontraba Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente…   
  
-Señorita Didoji-   
  
-Por favor continúa cantando preciosa-   
  
Hiromi se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza   
  
-No tengo ánimos para cantar-   
  
-Oh pero si con el canto podemos decir tantas cosas… por ejemplo, hay una canción que tu nana me enseño esta tarde cuando regresamos-   
  
Hiromi frunció el ceño, el solo recordar esa tarde le empeoraba el humor   
  
-¿Te la canto?-   
  
-Pero ¿Usted canta?-   
  
-Claro…-   
  
-Por favor…- 

_- Chiquitita dime por que  
Tu dolor hoy me encadena  
En tus ojos hay  
Una sombra de gran pena   
  
No quisiera verte as  
Aunque quieras disimularlo  
Si es que tan triste estás  
Para que quieres callarlo   
  
Chiquitita sabes muy bien   
Que las penas vienes y van y desaparecen  
Otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz  
Como flores que florecen   
  
Chiquitita no hay que llorar  
Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto  
Quiero verte sonreír para compartir  
Tu alegría chiquitita  
Otra vez quiero compartir  
Tu alegría chiquitita   
  
Chiquitita dímelo t  
En mi hombro, aquí llorando  
Cuenta conmigo ya  
Para seguir avanzando   
  
Tan segura te conoc  
Y ahora tu ala quebrada  
Déjamela arreglar  
Yo la quiero ver curada   
  
Chiquitita sabes muy bien   
Que las penas vienes y van y desaparecen  
Otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz  
Como flores que florecen   
  
Chiquitita no hay que llorar  
Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto  
Quiero verte sonreír para compartir  
Tu alegría chiquitita-_

-Canta muy bonito-   
  
-Gracias-   
  
Hiromi ya no pudo más y se lanzo a los brazos de Tomoyo y allí desahogo las lagrimas que por orgullo había retenido todo el día…   
  
-Mi papa… no quiero perderlo-   
  
-Pero que cosas dices, jamás perderás a ese hombre, el estará siempre a tu lado-   
  
-Es que el… y yo… y mi abuelita… si ella no lo hubiera besado y… y… el me grito… y yo ya no voy a poder estar con el… y luego… luego me grito… y abuelita nos va a separar y yo… y…yo… yo… no quiero perderlo…-   
  
-Háblame despacito cariño, no te entiendo ¿Por qué los va a separar tu abuelita?-   
  
-Por que voy a cumplir trece y entonces ella me va a llevar a Hong Kong-   
  
-¿Por qué te llevaría lejos de tu padre?-   
  
-Por que Shaoran Li no es mi padre-   
  
-------   
  
Wow… je je para todos aquellos deseosos de matarme por causar semejante cantidad de infartos al dejar allí el capitulo les advierto que estoy armada hasta los dientes y tengo a mis gatitas protegiéndome…   
  
Pues al fin, después de perder lo datos una vez y escribir una media hora extra (todo por no guardar cambios) aquí esta el capitulo numero cuatro de Amor a la mexicana… con una revelación sorprendente y magnifico beso…   
  
Mua jua jua jua jua jua (Según risa maldita, siempre digo eso, ya saben que es mi risa maldita ¿Por qué lo digo entonces?) pues lo logre, logre que SS tuviera un momento romántico estoy taan feliz y bueno ya al fin pude resolver el asuntito con mi hermanita Kass ahora veras el por que del embrollo, bueno será hasta el próximo capitulo!!!   
  
¡¡¡Dejad Review!!!   
  
Oh las canciones son en el orden de aparición:   
  
Romance te puedo dar… el ening de Dragón Ball en su primer temporada   
  
Chiquitita… Por Abba   
  
L.Q.1.CH.   
Tsuki lunita 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La miseria es múltiple.   
La desgracia afecta diversas formas.   
Extendiéndose por el vasto horizonte como el arco iris,   
sus colores son tan variados, tan distintos   
y hasta tan íntimamente mezclados como los que presenta este fenómeno.   
¡Extendiéndose por el vasto horizonte como el arco iris!   
¿Cómo es que de la belleza ha derivado un tipo de lo desagradable?   
¿Del anuncio de paz, un símil de dolor?   
  
_Shaoran Li en: Perturbados (Historia uno)_   
  



End file.
